


The Adventure in Sweets Making

by elirwen



Series: Adventures of mini!Merthur [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Photography, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Holiday season has already begun and so Merlin and Arthur decided that it's time to make some holidays sweets.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Adventures of mini!Merthur [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/66044
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	The Adventure in Sweets Making

Holiday season has already begun and so Merlin and Arthur decided that it's time to make some holiday sweets.

After a bit of googling and deliberating they chose to make traditional czech unbaked sweets called 'beehives' (or also 'wasp nests').

They gathered all the needed ingredients.

And then realized that they forgot two.

Now that they have everything they need, they can start working on the dough.

First they have to fill the mixer bowl with sponge biscuits. Arthur will never say no to a bit of a workout while Merlin utilizes his magic.

Arthur insists that not everything needs to be done by magic, so they push the lid on top of the bowl together.

The body of the mixer is way too heavy and big to handle without magic.

Arthur is a fan of climbing so of course he's the one to press the button for the mixer to work.

The first batch of biscuits broken into nearly smooth powder, they move it to a bowl where the dough will be made.

After mixing a few more batches of the biscuits, Arthur takes it upon himself to add cocoa to the mix. He loves cocoa, so he adds a lot.

Arthur doesn't like to grease his hands with butter so he lets Merlin do the heavy lifting once more.

And then it's time for generous dose of rum.

Then it's time to knead the mix of ingredients and after a few minutes, just like magic (because it was magic), the dough is done.

They move their finished dough into the magical cooling chamber (aka fridge) where it needs to lie for an hour at least and move on to the next step, making the eggnog.

As the name says, eggs need to be involved, so they start by separating the yolks from the egg whites.

To add a dash of vanilla flavour that Merlin adores, they add a package of vanilla sugar.

When they're done mixing the yolk and sugar, they move on to another sweet treat - the sweetened condensed milk. Arthur makes use of his trained body and pops the lid of the can open.

After more of heavy lifting, this time by Merlin's magic, and mixing, all that's missing is the booze.

So they pour the rum and vodka in and mix the mixture some more.

And then it's time to test the result.

Tired from the job well done and slightly drunk from the eggnog, they head to bed, leaving both the dough and the freshly made liquer rest overnight.

***

It's a new day and it's time to finish what was started.

It's time to assemble the beehives.

They bathe the form in powdered sugar first to make sure the dough won't stick to it.

Then Arthur stuffs it full of the dough. He finds the process strangely therapeutic.

Then they need to make a hole for the eggnog filling.

They take the penetrating business very seriously.

Then it's time to fill the hole with a decent load of eggnog, not too little so that it gets lost in the mass of the dough, but not too much either so that it doesn't spill over.

And then it's time to plug the nearly finished sweet with a sponge biscuit.

Bit of work to make the dough stick to the biscuit and the first beehive is done.

Now only repeat the process for the rest of the dough.

About one hour and 22 beehives later, they're done.

They can't try their produce yet because they need to let it rest in the magical cooling chamber so that the biscuits soften as they soak in part of the eggnog.

But they can enjoy the delicious aroma all around them and the pleasant feeling of a job well done.

Have a very merry merthur holidays! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥  
> [My tumblr.](https://elirwen.tumblr.com)  
>  **[Mini!Merthur Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/minimerthur/)** (with lots of pics from their travelling adventures)
> 
> For those who would be interested in making beehives, there are a lot of recipes in English floating around the web that slightly differ in the list of ingredients and work process. This one is probably closest to how I make them: <http://www.czechinthekitchen.com/2013/12/21/vosi-hnizda-or-bee-hives/>
> 
> If you have any questions, you can ask in the comments or contact me on my tumblr.


End file.
